1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to miniature, unmanned aircraft which are remotely controlled, and more particularly to such aircraft having an on-board parachute and associated deployment system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Miniature, unmanned aircraft of the type known as xe2x80x9cmodelxe2x80x9d aircraft, typically remotely controlled by radio frequency signals, have long been utilized by hobbyists among others. Their practicality has led to suggestions that such aircraft be utilized for data acquisition missions such as remote surveillance. This has traditionally been done by manned conventional aircraft and by satellite. Although both types of platforms are effective, both are quite expensive and limited in their abilities. Miniature, unmanned aircraft would be vastly more practical and lower in cost for most civilian applications.
This has led to remotely controlled model aircraft being suggested for use in aerial data collection. U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,176, issued to Lee Berger on May 16, 2000, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,909, issued to Arthur J. Schneider et al., both describe use of model or miniaturized aircraft in data imagery acquisition. Berger""s invention is an engine suitable for small aircraft which could be utilized for photoreconnaissance. Schneider et al. utilize a miniature reconnaissance aircraft which is carried to the subject area of interest on another aircraft.
As utilized by hobbyists, model aircraft are controlled on a visual line-of-sight basis, and are flown in most cases on courses dedicated to use of model aircraft by those having experience and familiarity with miniature aircraft. Expansion of the use of miniature, unmanned aircraft over areas not solely dedicated to such aircraft introduces concerns for safety. Because many if not almost all model aircraft are capable of considerable airspeeds, some attaining close to two hundred miles per hour, it will be appreciated that a parachute system for slowing an aircraft which is no longer under close control of the operator would be highly advisable.
Neither Berger nor Schneider addresses the need for parachutes. There exists a need to provide miniature, unmanned aircraft suitable for use in collection of aerial data in commercial and other civil applications with an automatically deployed parachute system.
The present invention improves upon small scale, unmanned aircraft used in hobby flight, reconnaissance, and in image acquisition. Model aircraft and other miniature, unmanned aircraft are typically light enough to avoid the fifty-five pound limit which is a threshold above which severe restrictions on use of an aircraft are imposed. As employed herein, a miniature aircraft will be understood to be of dimensions too small to accommodate a human occupant who is capable of controlling the flight.
It would greatly reduce costs and increase practicality to perform certain tasks with miniature, unmanned aircraft. Miniature aircraft cost less to purchase, maintain, and operate than full size aircraft which accommodate human occupants. Also, they are not restricted as to storage, take off or launch, and areas of operation. As an illustration of the latter condition of operation, it is noted that miniature aircraft are not restricted as regards being allowed to overfly certain types of facilities. Full size aircraft are, for example, banned over certain populated facilities, and require runways of great length to take off.
However, noting the speeds attainable by miniature aircraft, the present invention seeks to provide miniature aircraft both with parachutes and also with an automatic deployment system which can deploy a parachute in certain predetermined situations. Such a system not only promotes public safety, but also has the potential to promote public perception of increased safety. The latter will lead to greater public acceptance of miniature aircraft as utilized away from small, dedicated courses, thereby promoting the many benefits which can be realized by miniature aircraft.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an automatically deployed parachute for miniature aircraft which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
Another object is to promote both public safety and also public perception of safety.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.
Various other objects, features, and attendant advantages of the present invention will become more fully appreciated as the same becomes better understood when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing, which is a diagrammatic, side elevational view of one embodiment of an aircraft according to the present invention.